


the brightest star

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, IM, Oh My God, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Vanitas & Ventus Are Siblings (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Lives (Kingdom Hearts), Ventus-centric (Kingdom Hearts), oh thats helpful thank you, ok, runs hands down my face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ven burns like the sun, like the stars he adores so much. white hot and raging.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	the brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> looks at the word count. looks into the camera. poggers!  
> hi! i had a lot of fun writing this and i hope you enjoy reading it!!  
> this is a little concept that has been bouncing around my head for a bit and after chatting with friends i was like yknow what!! im gonna write it!! and so this is the result  
> a little note: i don't like shipping van and ven and prefer to see them as siblings so please. don't comment about shipping it makes me uncomfortable! thank you :]

Training with Vanitas is fun, Ven thinks, as a swing from Void Gear nearly takes his head off. He stumbles back a bit, before regaining his footing and sending his keyblade at his target in a whirling strike raid. Vanitas parries it with laughable ease and sends it flying upwards, though it doesn’t get very far before it flashes back into Ven’s hand as he rushes forward. He fuels his sprint with a burst of Aero, twirling gracefully into the air, and brings his keyblade down hard on Vanitas’ in a spinning slash. Metal grates harshly on metal and sparks fly between them.

Vanitas grins smugly. “Show off.”

Ven sticks out his tongue in response. “Only for my  _ dearest _ brother.”

Vanitas wrinkles his nose in mock disgust and throws him off with an arching sweep of his keyblade, trailing it with a Fira that makes Ven’s eyes water. In retaliation for his singed skirt and hair, Ven douses him with a Waterga and smiles, wide and bright and toothy, when Vanitas looks at him with murder in his eyes.

He loves this so much.

If he’s going to be honest, he’s  _ glad  _ Aqua and Terra are off-world today, on some important Master business with Mic- _ the King _ . While he loves them with all his Heart, they coddle him a bit  _ too _ much for his liking sometimes. It’s infuriating at its worst and mildly irritating at best. He’s  _ seventeen _ , for Gods’ sake, and while they may have a few years on him, a little bit more experience under their belts, he’s just as capable as they are. He thinks so at least.

Vanitas seems to agree, though Ven can’t tell if it’s because he wants to pound him into the ground (in a loving way of course), or if he just genuinely agrees. The last time Terra broke up their fight, Vanitas had been absolutely  _ livid.  _ Ven almost thought he could see smoke coming off of him. Apparently he was winning (which he really wasn’t, considering that Ven had Lost Memory at his throat) and Terra had snatched away his chance at victory. In reality, when Ven asked him about it later (because Vanitas never got that mad over something so petty), he had let out a long, suffering groan and flopped back onto his bed.

“If I can’t spar against you properly without Mr and Miss safety police splitting us up because we’re being ‘too reckless’,” He had said those words with a fair amount of spite. “Then how am I ever supposed to beat you in a fight?”

Oh, Ven thought, so it really was about the losing after all, to some extent. But Vanitas was right, if they weren’t even allowed to land a proper hit on each other, then how were they supposed to improve? It was kind of pointless, though he meant no offense to Aqua and Terra’s teaching methods.

They had agreed to spar in secret instead, outside of lessons or when Aqua and Terra were away. In session they were always careful, giving each other more than enough time to dodge and restricting their use of magic. Out of session, when they sparred at the arena lower down the mountain, hidden from sight, they gave each other hardly any time to breathe, and it was so much more refreshing. Something about being able to throw copious amounts of life threatening magic at each other until barely able to scrape together enough mana for a Cure is strangely cathartic. Aqua should try that sometime, Ven thinks, there are times when she looks like she needs it, to hurl stronger than strong magic at something. Terra too, though maybe not with magic. Shredding training dummies would be good for him, though that might not be very convenient in the long run.

The sound of Thunder crackling by his ear pulls Ven out of his thoughts. Vanitas taps his foot a little impatiently, face expectant. Whoops, he must’ve spaced out again.

“Better pay attention Venty-Wenty. I wouldn’t stick my head in clouds like that if I were you. You’ll get fried.” 

Ven laughs. “You say that like you haven’t cast Thunder on yourself before.” 

Vanitas splutters, face going red, which only serves to make Ven laugh harder.

“Shut up!” Vanitas snaps, pulling his collar over his mouth, face mortified. “That was one time…” He mutters into the fabric.

“One time is enough for me to tease you for life!”

Vanitas doesn’t answer, instead spitefully casting another wave for Thunder over the arena, the strikes raining down on Ven. He dodges with well practiced grace, carefullying weaving through the wavering bolts. Vanitas doesn’t waste any time, appearing in a flurry of shadows over Ven and viciously bringing his keyblade down, Fira blooming around it.

“Ugh,” Ven groans between panting breaths as he fends Vanitas off. “you know how much I hate that. It’s not fair and it’s very confusing.”

“Life is never fair brother.” Vanitas quips, flicking Water into Ven’s eyes.

Ven squeaks and throws out a blind Aeroga, flinging Vanitas back to the edge of the arena. He nearly flies straight into one of the white stone pillars, but thankfully stops just short of it, skidding along the cracked marble. He looks up, watching Ven rub water out of his eyes, and looks impressed.

“You’ve gotten a lot better at that.” Vanitas muses loudly. “A lot more powerful, your area of effect has grown.” He smiles sweetly and it makes Ven feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “Good job.”

Ven puffs out his chest, spinning his keyblade once, twice, three times with pride. “Aw thanks Vani! Y’know, you’re getting a lot better at using magic without your keyblade! Did you have an extra lesson with Aqua or something?”

Vanitas’ face flushes at the praise, and he looks away, mumbling something Ven isn’t able to catch.

Ven cups a hand to his ear “Huh, what was that? Is my baby bro getting embarrassed by a compliment. Awww!”

He has to dodge a Firaga that’s tossed his way, and looks at the blackened stain it leaves on the pristine white pillar. He turns back to Vanitas, an evil smirk on his face.

“Oh, you wanna play that game huh? I can play that game! Watch this!”

With practiced focus, Ven locks on to Vanitas, light gathering at the tip of his keyblade. He waits until its radiance is almost blinding, before releasing a volley of spiraling rays of light at him. But instead of homing in on Vanitas, they scatter unexpectedly, hitting the stone pillars surrounding the arena instead, throwing dust and pieces of stone up int the air.

Ven coughs, waving it out of his eyes. “That didn’t go as planned…”

Vanitas tilts his head. “New shotlock? Looks pretty cool at least. You’ve certainly got the flair down.”

Ven hums to himself. “Guess I need some more practice! I wonder if A-”

A resounding  _ crack _ splinters the calm air, making them both jump, and Ven looks up to see a stone pillar crumbling over.

Right over Vanitas. 

There’s no time for him to teleport,  _ no time _ for him to react.

Ven doesn’t know what possesses him in that moment, as time seems to slow to a crawl, but something white hot ignites in his Heart as he dashes forward, screaming his brother’s name. Dazzling light twines around his outstretched hand and it  _ burns,  _ as something beyond powerful rips through his body and leaves him feeling

N o t h i n g

His vision whites out.

\---

A flash of pure white light flares in front of him, followed by a gust of wind that tears through the whole arena and makes Vanitas’ eyes sting. It subsides just as quickly as it came though, air stilling a second later, dust billowing along the floor. Something behind him suddenly drops to the ground with a too loud  _ crash _ , making him jump out of his skin. He whips around and is met with the sight of a pillar broken into chunks, scattered amongst the grass. His eyes trace it up and down, pupils narrowed into slits before they widen with the realisation that,  _ oh _ , that was going to hit  _ him _ , wasn’t it.

He lets out an internal sigh of relief, thankful he’s not squished against the stone right now. That would certainly not look pretty.

“Woah, scratch the previous comment. Your area of effect is  _ incredible _ Ven. You have to teach me that sometime.” He taps his foot. “But anyway, thanks for the save,” He spins on his heel, turning to face Ven. “I-”

His voice catches in his throat.

It’s Ven, Vanitas would know Ven anywhere, but at the same time, not quite. Ven’s shape is unmistakable, his height, his figure, but it wavers, like a spot of light reflected off a mirror. It’s like he’s not entirely there, a ghost that still clings to a solid reality. Trails of glowing white smoke billow of his hands and arms like banners, rippling and folding in the gentle wind. He twitches slightly as he hangs limp, suspended in the air like a puppet on strings. His head cocks to the side, and he watches Vanitas with wide, wide golden eyes, too wide for any human face (Vanitas swallows thickly, and tries not to let it unnerve him). The strangest thing of all though, are the set of appendages that poke out through white hair where his ears should be, as well as atop his head. At first glance they look like small wings, but squinting his eyes tells Vanitas that’s not quite the case. Whatever they are, they’re puffed up, ruffled as if he’s afraid or startled. 

Vanitas tilts his head back at him, blinking slowly.

Ven doesn’t blink back.

“Oooookay.” Vanitas grits his teeth in apprehension. “Ven, can you hear me?”

Ven doesn’t answer and continues to stare, eyes piercing into Vanitas’ very soul. He shivers.

“Ventus?” The name feels slightly weird on his tongue. He hasn’t called him that in so long.

It does seem to get Ven’s attention though, empty eyes somehow focused on Vanitas. He feels extremely self conscious under the stare, but reminds himself that this is his  _ brother _ . Ven is still in there. If he focuses past the blazing light coating his body, he can feel his Heartbeat thrumming in perfect sync. 

So he tries not to worry too much, and holds out his hands in reassurance.

“It’s okay Ventus! I’m safe, you saved me!” He brushes dust off his sleeve. “No scratches or anything, see? I’m perfectly fine.”

Vanitas doesn’t miss the way Ven’s slightly hunched shoulders relax at the sound of his voice.

He takes a slow step forward, not cautious, he has no reason to be scared. Ven’s eyes never leave him, golden gaze watching every move intently. Vanitas is maybe two metres when Ven finally,  _ finally _ , makes a move, drifting towards him like a phantom. He reaches out ever so slightly, fingertips covered in white flame, as if he wants to hold Vanitas. But he doesn’t get the chance to, for Vanitas violently flinches away before he can close the gap. He stumbles back a few paces, gasping, eyes wide. 

Ven burns like the sun, like the stars he adores so much. White hot and raging. All that light is **_hothothot_** and Vanitas’ darkness churns inside his Heart, a warning not to get too close, or else. 

Ven’s vacant eyes have something akin to hurt in them, hand drawn to his chest and guilt wells up inside Vanitas. 

“Ventus I-” He bites his lip, considering his words carefully. “You...It’s not safe for us to be around each other right now.”

The lingering feeling of Ven’s almost touch makes him rub a hand against his cheek.

Ven looks no less dejected. He doesn’t seem to have a mouth now, but Vanitas knows that if he did, it would be pulled into a wavering frown.

Vanitas makes a face at the floor and begins to pace. He could call Aqua and Terra, but even if they picked up, they’d most likely be unable to help. He unzips his pocket and pulls out his gummiphone, staring at the blank screen.

Still...it’s worth a shot, right?

He looks to Ven, who still watches him sadly, and tries to give him his best comforting smile.

“I know you’ll probably nag my ear off for giving our super cool secret training place away but...we need their help right now.”

He calls Aqua first, but after the fifteenth ring, he decides that it’s probably pointless. He calls Terra and it instantly goes to voicemail. Funny how Aqua doesn’t have one.

The tone rings in the air to leave a message. Vanitas runs a hand through his hair.

“Uh, hey Terra. I know this is probably unexpected, especially from me but...we kind of need you and Aqua, like right now.” He rubs the back of his neck. Sounds a little too demanding. “...Just try to get back to us soon, please.”

He hangs up with that, and prays to the Gods’ that they stop fighting monsters and being saviours for one minute to just come and help.

In the meantime…

He taps his finger against his chin and scrolls back and forth through his not very long list of contacts.

Sora? No. Sora is a special case for the darkness, not the light (Vanitas has a bite mark somewhere on his arm to prove it). Even so, he remembers Sora talking excitedly about spending the day with Roxas in Twilight town, and Vanitas doesn’t want to ruin that for him.

Riku? Same as Sora with darkness, though not as rabid.

Kairi…His thumb hovers above her name.

The Princess of Heart...pure light…

He almost doesn’t register pressing the call button, it’s instinctual.

It rings, once, twice before it connects.

“Hellooo?” A voice that’s unmistakably Kairi’s calls through the speaker.

“Heya Kairi, it’s Vanitas.”

“Vanitas!” She exclaims so loudly that he has to hold the phone away from his ear, wincing. “Wow, well, this is something new. How’s it going? Ven been kicking your ass in training?”

Vanitas scowls a little bit and scuffs his foot against the floor. “It’s been fine, and my progress in training is none of your concern. I’m sure it’s going better than those lumps of metal you call charms.” He hears Kairi begin to retaliate on the other end of the line and clears his throat loudly, making her quieten down. He needs to stay on track. “Anyway, I need your help with something...well I hope you’ll be able to help.”

“Yep!” Kairi says, popping the p, all her previous indignation forgotten. “What do you need?”

“There’s something...up with Ven.”

He can’t say wrong. He doesn’t  _ want _ to say wrong. It tastes bad in his mouth.

Kairi falls silent for a moment. “Something what?” Vanitas doesn’t answer, unsure how to. “Van, turn your camera on.”

Her voice is so firm it worries Vanitas more than a little bit, but he complies and let’s her see Ven in all his radiant glory.

Her gasp is barely audible. Vanitas switches the camera back to himself.

“Oh Kingdom Hearts...Riku!”

A faint voice answers her.

“We’re going out, come on!”

She ignores their confused reply and turns her attention back to Vanitas. “We’ll be there in a tick.”

The call cuts off, and not even 10 seconds later a dark corridor blossoms up like a dark flower. Kairi and Riku emerge from it, though they don’t even take three steps before they’re assaulted with a rush of wind. 

“Ventus!” Vanitas cries, trying to keep the panic in his voice to a minimum. Ven wouldn’t want to hurt his friends, and Vanitas doesn’t intend to let him. “It’s ok! It’s just Riku and Kairi, they’re here to help!”

He puts extra emphasis on their names, and the gale quickly drops into nothing.

Whether it’s the names, his voice or a combination of both, Vanitas is just glad he heard-and listened.

Kairi and Riku bring their arms away from their face, blinking. Ven’s attention is now fully on them, and the smoke that drifts from him seethes slightly, almost like a threat, daring them to come closer. Kairi holds placating hands up.

“Hey Ventus. Long time no see, huh? I bet you must’ve missed me.” She gives him a carefree grin, despite the potential danger she’s in. “Or I hope you did, at least. Anyway, your dearest brother Vanitas called us over here because he needs some pure Heart expertise, so hopefully I’ll be able to live up to expectations.”

Ven watches her a little less murderously now, but his eyes are still narrowed at Riku, who pointedly avoids his glare.

“But, uh, we kinda need you to maybe not attack us?” She draws his attention again with a small wave of her hand. “Also stop giving my partner the evil eye, you’re freaking them out a little and that’s slightly rude of you.”

Surprisingly, Ven stops death glaring at Riku. Kairi gives him a satisfied nod.

“Sooo can I come over there buddy?”

Ven, once again surprising the whole party, instead floats towards her. Kairi nudges Riku with her elbow, and mutters something Vanitas doesn’t catch. They trot over to him in response, and stand more than a little awkwardly by his side. Vanitas tries not to think about it too much, focusing on Ven and Kairi instead.

He’s stopped about metre from her, seemingly taking his incident with Vanitas to Heart. Kairi takes a deep breath, closes her eyes and stretches out her hand, stepping closer. Ven watches her curiously for a moment, titling his head, then mimics her, cautiously and slowly reaching out to her.

Their fingers brush against each other and something sparks in the air. Vanitas taps his foot anxiously.

“It’ll be fine.” Riku says suddenly, making Vanitas tilt his head up to stare at them. “Kairi may be a little too reckless sometimes, but she’s not stupid.”

Vanitas is a little confused by their statement, but he thinks it’s supposed to be reassuring, so he gives them a thankful little smile. Riku is trying their hardest, he’ll give them that.

He knows Kairi isn’t stupid, he’s just worried since his brother looks like he fell from the heavens and isn’t exactly safe for humans. Though he supposes Riku is the only one here who really fits the criteria for ‘human’. The rest of them fall...somewhere else on the spectrum.

He sighs. “I know. I know.” He tries not to sound too blunt, he’s trying to make a friend here. “It’s just, well, more than a little strange when everything is fine one moment and then suddenly poof, your brother is now some angelic being of light.”

Riku laughs a little, though it's slightly forced, as if they feel like they need to. “As someone whose boyfriend just turns completely rabid at the drop of a hat, I think I can say I know the feeling.”

Huh, they’re not really wrong, Vanitas thinks, in a way.

“Hm, I guess-”

**_H_ **

**_e ll o ?_ **

Vanitas freezes. He hears Riku’s concerned voice, but it sounds muffled, like he’s underwater. Vanitas waves a hand at them, and they fall silent. The sudden voice echoes loudly in his mind, and he feels compelled to answer it.

_ Hello?  _ He speaks soundlessly with his Heart, gripping his shirt tightly.

**_w h_ **

**_o_ **

**_?_ **

The voice sounds slightly raspy, as if hoarse from shouting. There’s something else about it though...something-

Vanitas’ Heart twinges and shimmering gold catches his eye. He tilts his head down, and finds himself staring at a golden thread. He tries to twirl it around his finger, but his hand just fazes straight through. He feels it though, a ghost sensation like someone dragged a hand through his Heart. He shivers.

Strange…

He traces the string, and finds himself locking eyes with Ven, who watches him eagerly from afar. His hand is now interlaced with Kairi’s, and magic glistens around their fingers. 

For the first time, he blinks. Vanitas blinks back.

Though it’s scratchy and cracked, almost falling apart at the seams, it’s Ven’s voice.

_ It’s me Ventus, it’s Vanitas. Y’know, your  _ **_dearest_ ** _ brother? _

Ven’s eyes widen a little at the statement, as if he’s suddenly realising-or remembering something.

**_B_ **

**_r ot_ **

**_he_ **

**_r ?_ **

_ Mhm, that’s right. It’s me, your brother. I’m safe and sound. _

**_S_ **

**_a f e . . ._ **

Ven stares for a little while longer, and then everything that he is  _ shifts.  _ The white hot burning light enveloping him is snuffed out like a candle, leaving nothing but normal, regular, not burning Ven behind. Kairi catches him before he can hit the ground.

Vanitas is by her side in a flash, literally, teleporting to their side of the arena. He gives Kairi a look, and she nods, gesturing for him to come closer. He kneels by her side and Riku crouches next to him. Ven is fast asleep, cradled in Kairi’s arms, face more peaceful than Vanitas has ever seen it before. He can’t help but huff at the sight of him, smiling fondly.

“I can’t believe him, does all that and then takes a nap. Typical. You would’ve thought ten years was enough.”

Kairi stifles a laugh, shoulders shaking. “Yeah...guess he needs five more minutes.”

Riku just sighs, leaning back on their hands. “Gods, aren’t we lucky to have  _ two _ light weirdos.”

“Riku!” Kairi whisper yells at them.

“They’re not really wrong though, if anyone knows  _ anything _ about this, it would be you.” Vanitas watches her expectantly.

Kairi makes a face. “That’s the issue here, I  _ don’t  _ know. We spoke briefly, but...he seemed just as confused as us.”

Vanitas frowns. “He was really out of it, didn’t even know who I was.”

Kairi closes her eyes in thought, humming quietly to herself.

“But,” Riku pipes up. “He must’ve still had  _ some _ idea of who you were, if he responded to you, right?”

“That’s true. As soon as I told him who I was, that I was safe, he blinked out.”

“Safe?” Riku quirks an eyebrow at him.

Vanitas gestures to the wrecked arena around them. Riku lets out a little ‘ohhh’ of realisation.

Kairi opens her eyes again, train of thought discarded. “I thought that was just from, y’know, normal training.”

“Well it was, but then Ven tried out a new shotlock that went all funny.” He sticks a thumb at the collapsed pillar behind them. “And then that thing almost fell on me and poof, next thing I know he’s a mini star.”

Riku furrows their brow at him. “How do you talk about almost getting crushed so casually?”

Vanitas shrugs.

“Wait...that means…” Kairi bites her lip, eyes practically shining with glee. She lets out a quiet squeak. “Awwww, he was protecting you! He was protecting his little brother, ohhhh my gods that is so cute _ , so cute _ ! Riku isn’t that cute?”

Riku makes a little ‘snrk’ and Vanitas gives them a glare that could rival Medusa’s, quickly shutting them up. He glances back to Kairi.

“If Ventus wasn’t so fond of you, you would get it.”

Kairi just gives him a mischievous little smile, winking at him. “You love me really.”

“Bet.”

“I’m betting.”

Vanitas resists the urge to set her on fire. Smug face and all.

His gummiphone pings cheerily in his pocket, and he takes it out to meet a message from Aqua.

Aqua: Is everything alright? Terra said you called. It sounded urgent.

Vanitas ponders over his response.

Me: its ok, kairi gave us some help. ill explain everything when you get back but no rush.

No more than two seconds later, he gets a reply.

Aqua: Ok. We shouldn’t be much longer, but take care.

“Do you mind if, uh…” His eyes flick to Ven, still sleeping soundly in Kairi’s embrace.

She catches on quickly. “No problem at all Van! Riku, you are on carry duty today.”

Riku lets out a resigned sigh, but doesn’t even try arguing. Vanitas shuffles back, giving them space as they scoop Ven up in their arms, bridal style. Ven still doesn’t stir, only sighing softly as he settles in Riku’s hold. 

If he was awake, Vanitas thinks, he would absolutely be trying to wriggle his way out of their hold, face bright red.

Vanitas grins, a little evilly. He can’t wait to tell him later.

He opens up a dark corridor for them, and when they step out, they’re greeted with the vibrant blues and greens and mellow browns of Ven’s bedroom. Riku gently lays him on the bed and pulls the blanket over him, patting his head softly for good measure.

Vanitas and Kairi shoot each other equally sly grins behind their back. Ven is going to hate him for this, but blackmail is blackmail. It’s a shame he can’t take a picture, that would be a little too obvious.

Kairi pinches Riku’s cheek when they turn around, and drags them by the hand out of the room, teasing them for being ‘soft and mushy’. Vanitas turns to follow, but lingers by the doorway and glances over his shoulder. 

Ven has made himself comfortable in the blanket already, unconsciously clutching it close to him. He has a content little smile on his face now, and the sight makes Vanitas’ Heart melt a little bit.

He slips out the room, door clicking quietly, leaving Ven with his dreams of sparking magic and bright laughter.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! comments and kudos would be neat :]


End file.
